Catwoman - The Teenage Hero
by Joalex14
Summary: This is one of the first fanfics I started. It is my take on Catwoman's life as a teenager. I believe Catwoman wasn't always a villain, and this is how I think her life was before her life of crime. It's nowhere near finished at the moment, but I hope you enjoy what I have written! :)


**_Prologue_**

My younger sister Magdalene and I were orphaned at a young age. When I was six and Magdalene was four, our mother committed suicide.

Our father's violent alcohol induced rages usually lead to him yelling at mother and even hitting her. She had had to go through that for seven years and I guess one day, she just snapped. For a year, all she did was avoid father and repeatedly say she was sorry to either Magdalene or me like she was the one who had done something wrong. Then one afternoon – which happened to be my birthday – when we were out in the park, our father slapped mother for no reason. But instead of crying or screaming, she turned to Magdalene and me, said she was sorry one final time, and jumped off the nearby bridge. I realized at once why she had kept apologizing to us, she knew that she was going to have to leave us if she wanted escape father. But father was so drunk at the time, he didn't even realize what happened until the police arrived and dragged him off. Having no parents to live with, our mother's sister, Mia, took us in for the time being. After being informed though, aunt Mia never took her eyes off us, afraid we were going to become monsters like father. One night, when Aunt Mia left to go out to the market to get things for dinner, I discovered a large set of knives once belonging to my grandfather. Staring at the knives for a moment, I realized that I liked the sharp objects and began to play with them. Unfortunately, Aunt Mia caught me in my room, stabbing knives I had found into the wall.

After that incident, Aunt Mia shipped me off to Sprang Hall Juvenile Detention Center – a home for orphaned, delinquent girls and kept Magdalene with her. My time spent at SHJDC horrid, especially since I had no friends there. My days there always began with Ty Gern – the meanest and oldest RA there – waking me up by dumping ice-cold water on me, shouting that chores would start in ten minutes and that I had that much time to get dressed and eat whatever food was left behind from the other kids. Chores consisted of cleaning up a meal after everyone else, mopping the floors, cleaning the bathrooms (even the boys'), making everyone else's beds, cleaning the courtyard, making the next meals, cleaning up after those too, polishing the shoes of president of the school and the principal, and just about anything else that Ty could find that he thought needed to be done.

Nights were about the only time that I enjoyed at SHJDC. Every night I dreamed of escape, of what I could find in the outside world and on the streets of Gotham.

One night, I decided that I no other choice but to leave SHJDC if I ever wanted to go out into the outside world. With a clever, but dangerous plan that I had worked out for endless nights, I finally managed to breakout of Ty's clutches

After I escaped, I lived in the shadows of the streets, among stray cats. Watching their graceful poise and cleverness intrigued me. I began to take care of them, bringing them good food and comfortable beds to sleep on. And in return, the cats taught everything they knew about stealth, agility, hunting, and even how to hide in the shadows. By the time I was eleven, I was as agile as a cat, could communicate with them easily and even grown claws, but it wasn't enough; I needed to know how to defend myself. I explained my problem to Marinn (the leader of the cats), and he told me about a man known as "The Armless Master" who could teach me the ways of martial arts. Marinn had led me to a small shack hidden among the taller buildings of Gotham. Marinn jerked his head at a door that I would not have seen had he not pointed it out.

What happened after that was mostly a blur, I trained with the Armless Master for years. When he thought me worthy, he gave me a whip that would magically appear in my hand if I snapped my fingers. He then sent me on my way to a man called Wildcat to continue my fighting skills further. By the time I was fifteen, I was probably the most strong and agile girl in Gotham.

When I myself, felt that I was ready, I knew that if I wanted to be a good hero, I would have to protect my identity from the enemy. So, I created a black body suit and a sort of partial mask. Unfortunately, even though the suit and mask fit well and covered my identifying features, it was rather thrown together since I wasn't very good with stitching. And because of that, there was always a worry that it might fall apart. But even with that in mind, I still continued getting rid of the villains in Gotham.

**_Chapter I_**

Bartus jumped up onto the table, "What is it Barty?" I asked.

"The Card Gang is robbing an old lady in the alley on 14th street. Should I get your whip?"

"Thanks, but I can get it." I meowed. I snapped my fingers and the whip appeared in my hand, "Thank you for informing me, see you in a bit."

I hopped on my motorcycle and waved back at Bartus. He twitched his tail as a sort of good luck-farewell.

I drove the motorcycle into a building's shadow and jumped off quietly. Ahead, I heard voices, "Come on Granny. Hand over the purse and we'll let you go." A man's voice said with fake kindness; it was Minkas, the leader of the Card Gang. I pulled out my whip and crept along in the shadows until I could see him. In the dark, I could not see much detail, but I could tell he was burly, tall, and very strong. I prepped my whip and snapped it at his back, "What the -" he started to say, but I whipped again and pulled him to the ground. While Minkas was still on the ground, I rushed to the woman and picked her up. I ran out of the alley with her and set her on the ground in front of small coffee shop.

I ran back into the alley and realized I had left my whip on the ground next to Minkas where he had easily grabbed it. When I reached the gang, Minkas was playing with the whip and showing it to his goons. I snapped my fingers, the whip didn't return to me. I snapped them again, but Miankas's grip on it was to strong. I narrowed my eyes at Minkas, "Lost your little toy did you?" he sneered. The goons laughed. A long, low, growl formed at the back of my throat and I let out a hiss.

"Awww. Is da poow kitty mad?" Shu – a skinny goon – mocked. I clenched my hands into fists and released them, letting out my long sharp claws. The gang's eyes grew wide. I crouched down slowly, ready to pounce and sink my nails into those jerks' backs. Minkas backed up, "Uh… Nice kitty, don't hurt us." Shu turned and ran, but he wasn't quite fast enough. "YOW!" he yelled as I grazed his back. I jumped onto Minkas next, "GET OFF!" he screamed and fell onto his butt. The others ran, "Oh no you don't!" I growled as my whip finally returned to me. I flicked it over my back and snapped it forward forcing another goon to his knees. I attacked all of the goons and tied them to a lamppost with some rope one of the goons had in her pocket. I went back into the shadows and jumped back onto my motorcycle. Just before I drove back to my hideout, I sent an anonymous message to the police to come and pick up the gang.

"So how'd it go?" Bartus asked when I got back.

"Wonderful." I purred, "I didn't even get a scratch. Now I can't say the same for the Card Gang." I giggled.

Bartus laughed cattishly. I clapped my hands and the whip disappeared.

"Boots." I called. A silly white cat with black paws waltzed into the room.

"Yes Selina?" he asked.

"Call the other cats to the table. I've got salmon for dinner."

"Okay. Yum! Salmon!" Boots said walking away. I smiled seeing him so excited.

"You brought salmon?" Bartus asked, purring. "What's the occasion?"

"Really Bartus? I thought you, of all cats, would remember what tonight is." I grinned, "As of tonight, I will have lived among you and the other alley cats for five years."

"Ah yes. Today, five years ago, you found our little hideout and asked if you could stay. Seeing you were not an enemy, we let you in. And I'm glad we did." I purred and stroked Bartus's head.

I sliced up the large pieces of salmon and passed them around the table to rest of the cats. They ate the fish gratefully and purred at me.

"Thank you for this feast." They all said and promptly fell asleep. I picked up Bartus and went to my room. After laying him on his bed, I went over to my bed and fell asleep too.

I dreamed about earlier that day when the handsome and kind Wayne boy – Bruce – gave me money for food.

In some simple people clothes, I roamed the streets of Gotham, looking for scraps to eat and bring back for the others. I stared at a fresh pile of fish – not paying attention – and accidently bumped into a tall teenage boy, who was probably three or four years older than me, wearing an expensive suit. Both of us fell on our butts, "I'm so sorry!" I apologized. The boy looked at me funny; I had said it in cat. I repeated myself in English after realizing my mistake.

"That's okay." he said in a deep voice, helping me to my feet, "Did you meow at me just a second ago?" he added.

"No!" I said a little too quickly.

The boy stared at me suspiciously, but his frown turned into a kind smile and he stuck out his hand. "I'm Bruce by the way. Bruce Wayne." he announced, shaking my hand, "What's your name?"

"Selina… Kyle." I said slowly, making sure that I said it in the right language.

"Selina Kyle…" Bruce repeated, thinking, "I know that name… Have I met you before?" he asked.

"I don't think so. Well I better be going-." I said with a shaky laugh. I turned to leave,

"Wait! Don't go." Bruce said grabbing my arm.

I stared at him, "Why not?"

Bruce's cheek went pink; he muttered something about wanting to help and looked at his feet.

"Help me with what exactly?" I asked slightly annoyed; I hate being treated like I cannot do things for myself.

"Buy fish?" he said with an embarrassed smile.

'Fish?!' I thought, 'He knows something!' I smiled at him cautiously as I pondered what to say.

"Sure, Bruce. You can help me buy fish." I said, at the same time I was thinking, 'Fresh fish. What a luxury. But how am I going to pay for it?'

As if he knew what I was thinking, he told me quietly, "I know you can't afford to buy anything here."

I glared at him, "How did you-?"; he cut me off, seeing the look on my face, "Sorry. It's just," he paused, "I know who you are. I am really sorry about your family. Your mom was a kind person." Bruce stuffed his hand in his pocket and pulled out his wallet, "Here, take this money. It should last you for a while." he added, shoving a several dozen thousand dollar bills into my hands.

My anger subsided immediately; I stared at the money Bruce gave me. "Thank you-" I began to say, but Bruce interrupted me again, "Don't thank me, I don't need it, but you do." I stared at him as he began to leave, then he looked back over his shoulder, "Could we have brunch tomorrow afternoon? I'll pay."

"Sure. Where should I meet you?"

"Café Petite. Around twelve o'clock"

That's when I woke to the sound of a yowling cat; a huge snake was cornering Bartus, its jaws wide open, ready to strike.

I leapt out of bed, "You are gonna be sorry you ever came in here snake!" I shouted as I landed on the snake. Then, with my bare hands, I ripped its head off.

"Thanks." Bartus said gratefully.

"No problem." I panted, picking up the limp snake. "How did it get in here?" I asked.

Bartus pointed at small hole where the wall met the floor, "It sort of tunneled its way in. Sorry I woke you."

"It's fine Bartus. I'd rather be awake early and you alive, then sleeping and letting the snake kill both of us." I shoved a couple rocks into the hole, "What time is it anyway?"

"Six. Do you want to sleep more?"

"No. I have some things I need to do this morning." I said, remembering where I had to be that afternoon. 'If I'm going to an expensive café, I'm going to need to go shopping.

"Actually Barty, do you know of any good clothing stores?"

Bartus tilted his head curiously, "Why exactly?"

"I need to make myself look more presentable."

"For what?"

"Puhhh." I sighed, "Fine, I'll tell you… I met a boy at the market yesterday."

"And?" Barty urged

"Well, he seemed nice."

"And?"

"He was rich and gave me money for food."

"And?"

"I accepted the money and thanked him."

"And?"

"Then before he left, he asked me if I would meet him for brunch today at Café Petite."

"And?"

"I said yes, so now I need some clothes that look presentable enough to go an expensive café."

Barty smirked, "Well, as a matter of fact, I do know where you can find some clothes that will make you fit in perfectly there. Would you like me to take you there?"

I nodded.

Bartus brought me to a clothing shop called 'The Pampered Ones'

"Are you sure you trust this boy that you met?" Barty asked before I walked in,

"Yes." I said firmly, though at the same time I was basically asking myself the same thing.

As I walked into the store, I began to get strange looks from other shoppers who looked like they were probably rich.

One of the shoppers walked slowly to the counter, whispered something to a manager, and pointed in my direction. The manager nodded and walked towards me.

"Good day." He said a little snobbishly, "Can I help you with something?" he added glancing at my appearance.

Trying to sound like I was actually not a street-rat, frowned and forced tears to come into my eyes, "Please sir, I was ambushed on the street by some thugs. I managed to get away with most of my money, but they stole my clothes and left me in these rags so I would not be running around in my undergarments." I lied, "Will this be enough to pay for some new, presentable, clothes?" I showed him the money I had stored in my boot.

The manager's eyes widened when he saw how much money I was holding, "Yes. I'm sorry my lady if I have hurt you!" he said, now looking worried that I might report him and get him fired. "Er, Molly, bring out our finest dresses for this fine young lady to try!" he called over his shoulder to one of the other employees. The woman glanced at me curiously, but nodded and went to grab the garments.

The manager looked back at me nervously, "Are you all right my dear? Do you need me to call for anyone?"

I wiped the tears out of my eyes dramatically, "No, its quite alright. I understand I look like a mess." I said with a loud sniff, "Anyone would made the same mistake."

The manager handed me his handkerchief. I dabbed my eyes like I'd seen actresses do and handed it back to him. "I'm fine." I said, faking a gloomy smile.

"Well, my lady, what do you have in mind for clothes?" the manager asked, trying to turn his charm back on.

"Well I need something fit for brunch at Café Petite. I am meeting my love there." I said, adding a dreamy smile after I said 'my love'

"Well, we have just the thing that you are looking for! But first would you like to wash up in the back? We have a talented esthetician, hairdresser, and makeup artist that can fix you right up!"

"Certainly, that sounds lovely." I replied.

"Then follow me."

The area in the back the manager had been referring to was amazing. It had sparkling, pale pink, granite floors, cavernous ceilings with large crystal chandeliers, large marble tubs with many faucets, and mirrored walls.

Every few feet along the walls were hair and makeup stations with cushiony seats at every one.

"Here we are." the manager announced, stopping at the third station, "Your esthetician will be with you shortly."

I nodded and sat down in the chair.

Within minutes, a woman no more than a couple years older than me, walked to my chair. "Right this way" she said, leading me to a nearby tub. She pushed me gently behind a curtain, and told me to undress.

Meanwhile, she turned on one of the taps and tested the water. When the woman thought it was warm enough, she motioned for me to get in.

When I slid into the water, it was like I was in heaven - I hadn't taken a real hot bath in nearly ten years. The esthetician tied up my hair, picked up a bath sponge, and began to scrub my back. She then handed me the sponge so I could clean the rest of my body. When I was free of all muck and years of grime, I got out of the tub and the esthetician probably handed me a fluffy white towel and a robe, which she then tied around me. She then sat me down at a nearby chair and turned a small knob which started to heat something in a metal dish. The woman pulled some strange paper out of a drawer and laid it next to the metal dish. She turned to me, "This might hurt a little." she said as she dipped a rubber tipped stick into the dish. When she pulled it back out, immediately recognized the substance; it was hot wax. The woman kind of painted it onto my legs and laid a sheet of the paper on top of it. Then, without warning, she ripped all of it off, taking the hair on my legs with it. I nearly screamed, but I bit my lip. "Sorry." the esthetician said, pressing her hand on my shin.

"What was that for?" I asked a little squeakily.

"I'm removing the hair off of your body." she replied. The woman looked at me curiously, "Haven't you ever gotten a wax?"

"No!"

The woman stared at me for a second, "Hmm."

After a long and painful session of waxing, I was completely hair free.

The esthetician lead me - slightly wincing - over to hair washing basin with another woman standing beside it, "Your hairdresser is ready for you now." The esthetician said as she sat me down in the chair.

The hairdresser untied my hair and had me lay back so my head was resting in the basin. When she turned on the water, she asked me if it was warm enough.

"Yes, it feels perfect." I said.

The hairdresser then began to wash my hair and made it all sudsy. When my hair was sparkling clean, the hairdresser lead me back to the hair and makeup station.

"What style would you like your hair to be?" she asked, handing me a pamphlet.

I flipped through all the styles until I found one that fit my style - a sort of asymmetrical bob cut. I showed to the hairdresser, but she gave me an astonished look.

"But dear, are you sure you want that much cut off? A fine young lady like you should go with a style like this." She pointed to a long wavy cut that came to the shoulders, "I think your man will find that this cut makes you look more like a princess." I thought it over for a moment, "Hmmmmm… Okay!" I agreed.

The hairdresser began to comb out my hair, pulling out all the large knots that had developed over the years. Then, after pinning up large sections of hair, she cut off my black, waist length hair until it was all the same length. When all the hair had fallen to the floor, the hairdresser then began to brush it out again and dry it. After that, she curled my hair into long waves that shaped around my face in an elegant oval.

"How do you like it?" the hairdresser asked when finished.

"I love it!"

"Good, then your makeup artist will be with you in a moment." She smiled.

Pretty soon, a man came to take the hairdressers place.

"How are you today young lady?" he asked as pulled out his many brushes and beauty products.

"Very well thank you."

"I do hope you are enjoying it here."

"Oh yes sir, everyone has been treating me well here."

"Good. Now my dear, what look are you going for? Natural, model, celebrity, strict, or business?"

"Do you have a style that would be fit for a princess?" I asked, thinking about what the hairdresser had said.

"Certainly, darling." he said. He then went straight to work.

After many, many, layers of makeup, the beautician held up a mirror so I could see my new look. I nearly shouted when I saw my face, it was the first time I had ever seen myself look remotely beautiful. In fact, I actually looked stunning!

"Do you like it?" the beautician asked.

My mouth moved soundlessly, I was so hit by what I looked like, that I was lost for words.

I nodded and smiled at him.

"Well, then it's finally time for you to go try on some dresses!

I just nodded again. The makeup artist lead me back out to the front of the store and to the manager.

"Ahh, here's the lovely young lady. All cleaned up aren't we?"

"Yes, thank you. I feel so much better."

"Good. I'm glad to hear it. Now I have gathered all of our finest clothes for you to try. Which one would you like to try first?" the manager asked gesturing to the many beautiful dresses behind him.

"That one." I said, pointing at a short, strapless, blue one.

"Ah. You have good taste Miss."

The manager handed me the dress and sent me to a dressing room.

As lovely as the dress was, it just wasn't appealing on me. It was a little too poofy for my figure. When I handed the dress back to the manager, he frowned disappointedly, and had me try on an ankle length, lavender dress with three-quarter sleeves. It fit me well, but I hate lavender, so that wasn't the one for me. After I had tried on the tenth dress, the manager handed me a knee length, red tea dress, with tiny jewels woven into the fabric. It was a perfect fit in every way.

"It looks fabulous on you dear." The manager said with a grin, "What else would you like?"

I thought about what I would need if Bruce asked me out again, "Do you have any skirts and blouses?"

"But of course my lady!" the manager replied with a very large smile. I could tell he enjoyed doing this, especially since I would be giving him quite a lot of money.

"Right this way." he said.

I must have tried on four dozen different outfits and wanted nearly all of them, but I remembered I still had to get other things. So I chose five outfits including the dress and asked the manager to put them on the counter.

He smiled at me, "Well dear, their is something you are forgetting."

"What is that?"

"You still need some accessories to go with those outfits! You would look quite peculiar if you went to that brunch without some proper shoes now wouldn't you?"

I laughed, "Of course!"

The large smile that had already been on my face grew even wider.

After trying tons of shoes, purses, hair bows, and jewelry, I was finally presentable for brunch with Bruce along with some extra clothes just in case.

"Are you ready to check out now dear?" the manager asked.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure."

"Okay. Your total is $9,565.50."

"Wow." I muttered under my breath.

When I walked out of the store, Bartus was not the one waiting for me. A pale yellow cat with dark rings around her back stood next to the door, staring off at the sky.

"Hello Lotus. Where'd Barty go?"

Lotus jolted back to earth soon hearing my voice. "Oh, he went home ages ago, he told me to come wait for you after a couple hours so I could take you to Café Petite."

"Oh, how long was I in there?"

"About five hours."

"Wow, okay. Then I need to head over to Café Petite right now.

When we arrived at the café, Bruce was already waiting at the door for me, "You came." He said, sounding completely astonished.

"You thought I wouldn't?"

"No, most girls I've met usually don't when I asked them."

I frowned, "I wonder why they would do that. I mean, you seem like a really nice guy."

Bruce blushed slightly, "I guess I just haven't met that many nice girls."

I smiled at him, "…Well, are you going to take me in? I'm kind of hungry you know."

Bruce laughed, (I love when he laughs) "Right! Sorry."

I grinned again, "I never really thanked you for helping me yesterday."

"Selina, you don't need to thank me. I knew you needed help, and it was no trouble."

"Well thanks anyways." I smiled.

Soon the waiter brought us two small bowls of soup and some bread and said he hoped we liked it.

I dipped my spoon into the soup and drank the hot broth and immediately loved it. I looked at Bruce. "Mmmmm. This is delicious! What is it?" I asked.

"It's called French onion soup. It is my favorite dish here. I thought you might like it."

After eating some more, a question popped into my mind, "So why did you ask me here?"

Bruce glanced around him, "Well there's some important things I need to talk to you about."

"Like what?"

"I can't tell you here. But I have a more private spot we can go to."

I gave him a puzzled look, "Why not here? What's so serious?"

"Again, I can't tell you here."

I got a little frustrated, "And why should I trust you?"

Bruce bit his lip, "Just trust me okay? I can't explain all of this in public."

I started to get angry, "Then why did you even bring me here if you knew we would have to talk somewhere else?!"

Bruce looked down at the table sadly, "Because I wanted to have a nice afternoon with you Selina. I like you a lot.

"Oh." I said, starting to feel guilty about how I'd shouted at him. "I like you too Bruce, but I'm just not sure I can trust you yet. I mean, I only met you yesterday."

"It's ok. Can we just finish our meal and leave?"

"Ok." I said quietly.

Bruce paid the check and lead me outside to a black limo where a chauffeur was waiting outside the door.

"Where are we going?" I said, glancing nervously at the car.

"My house." Bruce replied, "This is Alfred by the way. He's my butler."

Alfred bowed, and opened the backseat door.

"Thank you Alfred." Bruce said.

"Anything for you sir." Alfred looked at me, "And this must be lady Kyle."

I nearly laughed at that. I was nowhere near a lady. "You can call me Selina, Alfred." I giggled.

"Alright milady."

Bruce into the car and pulled me in with him.

"So, what is it that you so urgently need to talk about?" I asked.

"Well, lemme just put it this way. I know a lot more about you than you know about me. Bruce replied.

_** Chapter II**_

I stared at Bruce, "What do you mean!"

"I've watched you since you snuck into Gotham."

"You're a stalker!" I shouted. I was about to slap him, but he grabbed my hands.

"It's not like that!" he yelled, "When you first escaped from SHJDC everyone here heard about it. Like everyone else, I thought you were a dangerous lunatic. But unlike everyone else, Alfred and I watched you and realizes how young, innocent, and harmless you were. We've been watching you over the years seeing how you've progressed and how you'd learned to communicate with those cats. When I saw how you took out those thugs last night, I knew you had potential and that I had to help you be a hero."

I was astonished, "How could you help me become a hero?"

Bruce paused, "Well, I'm not really supposed to tell anyone, but I'm a hero too."

"You?"

"Yeah, I've kinda been training to be one since my parents were murdered thirteen years ago. I've an been actual hero for about four years."

I was mortified, "Your parents were murdered?"

"Yep, it happened right in front me when I was five."

"Wow... So who takes care of you?"

"Alfred of course. He's kind of like my godfather. Its just been me and him for a long time. But enough about me, I understand your early childhood was pretty horrifying too."

"Yeah, my poor mother just couldn't take it anymore. I hated my father."

"Mmmhmm. Did you ever get to see your sister again?"

"No. When she heard I was being shipped off to SHJDC, she went into a panic and shot my Aunt Mia then killed herself. After losing mom and dad, she was devastated that I was gone too. I was the only person she ever looked up too."

"Wow. So you have no family either. Looks like we're pretty much in the same boat."

"Yep."

Bruce looked out the window, "Well here we are. What do you think?"

I stared out the window and saw the largest mansion I'd ever seen. "It's amazing!"

Alfred pulled into the circular drive and let us out of the car. "Right this way." he said, gesturing for me to follow.

The inside of the mansion was even more breath taking. There was a large living room full of books, a full gourmet kitchen, a long spiral staircase, a huge den, the house just seemed to go on forever.

Bruce grabbed a piece of cloth and walked towards me, "I'm sorry about this, but I have to blindfold you before we can go into my secret lair. No one is allowed to know the entrance except me and Alfred."

"Okay." I said, allowing Bruce to tie the blindfold on me.

When Bruce took off my blindfold, I found my self in what looked like a huge cave with many computers everywhere and a large case of black suits.

"Welcome to the Batcave!" Bruce announced.

"Cool! Why is it called the Batcave though?"

"Well, because I'm Batman of course!"

"Wow!"

"So anyways, lets get back to you. First of all, the suit you have was a good idea, but its not very sturdy or clean. But don't worry, I have a new and improved suit for you already. If it doesn't fit, I'll have Alfred come and fix it for you." Bruce clicked a button on his glass case full of various suits, pulled one of them out, and handed it to me. The fabric was super soft on the inside and seemed pretty durable.

"Where can I change?" I asked.

"The room on the other side of that door right behind you is safe."

I grinned, excitedly at the suit and sent to change. As soon as I started putting it on, I knew it was a perfect fit. I pulled up the hood which was also a mask. I looked in a mirror beside me and realized that two ears stuck up out of the hood/mask like a cat's and a tail about a foot long came out of the back. It was quite clever, I loved it immediately.

When I walked back into the Batcave, Bruce smiled at me, "Do you like it?" he asked.

"Like it? I love it! It suits me perfectly!"

"Good. By the way, have you heard what the citizens of Gotham have started to refer to you as?"

"No. What?"

Bruce grinned, "Well I've heard a few of people refer to you as supercat, which I find rather cheesy, but most people are calling you Catwoman. Which I think works pretty well for you."

I thought about it for a moment, "Hmmm. You know, we could be partners in solving crime. You know, because you're Batman and I'm Catwoman and we both dress in black."

"Well, maybe, but you'd have to train with me and make sure our skills are well matched so we work together well. I personally have enjoyed working alone, but having a partner may be helpful."

"So when do we start training?"

"How about now?"

"Well, I don't know Bruce. I've kind of been away for the whole day, and the clan might start to get worried. How about tomorrow afternoon?"

"Alright." Bruce opened his mouth to say something else, but stopped himself.

"What?" I asked.

I could tell he was trying not to laugh, "I just wanted to know if your 'clan' really is worried about you. I mean they're just cats right?"

Now he had crossed a line. I glared at Bruce, "They are not just cats! They are my family and I love them! And Bartus really cares about me!"

"Woah, calm down Selina, sorry, I didn't mean to offend you! I've just never really had a good experience with any of the cats I've ever come across, and I wasn't sure if your cats actually cared. I was just curious."

I stared down at my feet, "Sorry I shouted, I'm not very good with people anymore. I've just been on the defense today. I'm sorry I've been so rude."

"It's alright... Should I take you home?"

"I'm fine, I can find my way to the ally once in outside."

"Okay. But I have to blindfold you again."

When I was able to see again, I found myself outside where it was already starting to get dark. "Thanks for a great day." I said.

"Thank you." he said. I started to walk away, but something drew me back and I don't know what made me do it, but I leaned forward and kissed Bruce before quickly turning away again and running. Bruce just stood there, stunned.

As it turned out, I didn't know my way back as much as I thought I did.

I ran for about ten minutes before I realized I was completely lost. I found myself in a forest so thick that couldn't see the sky. A twig snapped somewhere nearby and leaves crunching. Someone was coming. I crouched low to the ground and watched as two men snuck by, carrying a limp body in between them. Of course I followed them, one, because they might lead me back to the city, and two, because they were acting suspicious and any good hero would have followed them two.

When they reached a clearing, they set the body down and kept walking somewhere. I wanted to keep following them, but my instincts told me to check out the body.

As I approached they body, I could see that it was a young girl. She had flaming red hair and was wearing green clothes that almost blended into the grass. I leaned over to pick her up, when I felt hot breath on my neck. I realized my mistake to late; it was a trap. A hand clamped over my mouth, the other pulling me tightly against a man's body. A second man tied my wrists together while the one holding me, pulled a gag around my head. "Well Joe, looks like we caught Catwoman." the thug holding me said. "The Boss will be pleased!"

The one named Joe smirked, "Yeah, if you don't mess up this kidnap like you did on the last one Mic." he snorted.

"Shut up!" Mic growled.

Joe went over to the girl with the red hair, and threw her over his shoulder. As soon as Mic loosened his grip to grab a nearby sack, I started to run, screaming as loud as I could through the gag so someone would hear. Joe shouted at Mic, "Shut her up before she gets away and we get caught!"

Mic grabbed my arm and locked me in a sleeper hold until I blacked out.

When I awoke, I found myself tied to a steel chair in a dark room. Large crates lined the walls, full of what looked like money. Looking down at a stray dollar, I noticed that it was counterfeit.

I heard a sniff behind me, I turned my head and saw that the redheaded girl was tied to another chair behind me.


End file.
